


Wishing to be Anything Else

by MMH_Enthusiast



Category: DCU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMH_Enthusiast/pseuds/MMH_Enthusiast
Summary: Bruce doesn't like being an omega. Clark doesn't like being and Alpha. Can the two help each other out?





	1. Prologue

Bruce Wayne is an Omega. There’s nothing really wrong with being an Omega, but sometimes it’s hard not to wish to be anything else.

Being an Omega means that seven days of every other month Bruce is in heat. Of course, being Batman, he can’t stand the amount of time his heats take him away from Gotham. However, unlike most injuries he sustains by being The Dark Knight, Bruce can’t just ignore it and continue being Batman, much to Alfred’s relief. A heat is too incapacitating to hide and ignore. The symptoms include a feverish state (it’s called a _heat_ for a reason), nesting, and a need for sexual release.

The fever isn’t really an issue and, even though while in heat it feels like he is sitting in an oven until his cycle is over, it would not prevent Batman from protecting Gotham.

The nesting isn’t a concern because it only occurs before a heat starts. An Omega only nests, or, in other words, has a need to put things wherever the hell they decide feels right, so that they feel comfortable wherever they decide to endure their heat. Besides annoying Alfred every time he moves something out of its place, this too would not stop Bruce.

The need for sexual release doesn’t sound like it would be too bad though, right? Just being extremely horny? This wouldn’t incapacitate the Batman of all people, right? WRONG. Horniness doesn’t even begin to describe it. Imagine the most extreme need for sex imaginable; TIMES ONE-THOUSAND. All Omegas get this feeling of emptiness that can’t just be ignored, much to Bruce’s dismay. It incapacitates even the Batman to the point that all thought and action is centered on the raw desire to be filled (usually by an Alpha knot or cum). However, just once doesn’t satisfy. An Omega in heat is only sated with, basically, a sex marathon through the entire heat cycle. And when an Omega in heat isn’t being satisfied? Then there are the cramps that don’t end until some sort of satisfaction is found or their cycle has ended. These cramps are basically how the ready-for-mating body tells Omegas: _what the fuck are you doing get some fucking cum in you why the hell isn’t there already an Alpha knot buried in you get it now_. Of course, being the loaner that is Batman, Bruce is an Omega that suffers the cramps through his entire seven-day cycle, with no relief (despite any attempt to ease the emptiness by getting off).

So, yeah. It’s pretty hard for the Batman not to wish he wasn’t an Omega.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clark Kent is an Alpha. Despite being Kryptonian, he was happy to find that both Krypton and Earth’s people share the caste system, making it easier for Clark to fit in. However, there are certain things that make him wish the two planets didn’t share this similarity.

Being an Alpha means that there are no heats, but there are ruts. Unlike a heat, a rut only occurs when an Alpha becomes highly aroused or exposed to an Omega in heat. Unfortunately for the Man of Steel, Omegas in heat need saving now and then just like any other person. Despite the risk of rutting, Superman will always show up to help when he can. A rut can be ignored, but it does make things much harder for Clark. The only symptom of a rut is the need for sexual release.

Much like a heat, when an Alpha is in rut, the need for sexual release is all-consuming. The forefront thoughts and actions in an Alpha become centered on the raw desire to fill and knot someone. However, luckily for Clark, being the Man of Steel means absolute control over his instincts and body so he can save and protect people without accidentally hurting anyone. This allows Superman control his ready-to-mate body much easier than most of Earth’s Alphas (not to say they can’t, but it is somewhat easier for Clark). However, sometimes it is hard for even the Last Son of Krypton to control himself, and ends up incapacitated while he attempts to relieve the problem.

So, yeah. It’s pretty hard for Superman not to wish he didn’t have the caste system similar to humans.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His heat was approaching fast. Bruce could feel his body temperature slowly rising in preparation for the oncoming cycle. He had begun to start nesting in the cave and master bedroom of the manor (and occasionally in the kitchen, much to Alfred’s dismay) when he would come back from patrol. Usually Bruce would dread his heats when he noticed the first signs. However, recently, things had been slow for both the Justice League and in Gotham, so he was not all too worried about going into heat. As long as things stayed relatively uneventful, he knew Gotham would be safely protected by Dick and Tim, and the Justice League would be able to handle seven days without him.

Of course, that’s when disaster struck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I would love some feedback. I think I will continue this story but it is definitely on hiatus because I need to get settled into my new place and because I haven't quite figured out how to continue it yet. I have slight writers block :/


	2. Last Minute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two officially done! Sorry for the long wait! This chapter is kinda short but I promise that Chapter 3 will be coming soon and shouldn't take as long as chapter 2 took me.

Batman was doing a last-minute maintenance check on the watchtower, when Superman walked into the room. Unfortunately for Batman, Superman's scent blockers were wearing off and he could smell the Alpha pheromones coming from the man.

"Hey, B. I didn't know you were up here. What are you up to?"

Batman continued what he was doing on the computer, but he made sure to breathe through his mouth instead of his nose. As an Omega, he could smell pheromones a lot better than Alphas or Betas. Especially since he was about to go into heat.

"Maintenance check", he gritted out, hoping the man would just go away. He had come to do a quick maintenance check before his heat like he always did, getting in and out of the Watchtower without being noticed. Usually it worked, but sometimes, like today, one of the original seven members would find him and decide to talk to him.

"Oh. I was wondering if you wanted to spar before you headed back to Gotham?"

"I can't", Batman glanced at the man's face and he saw a frown on his face. God how Bruce hated seeing that frown. It made him want to say yes to the man's request just to see a smile instead of the crushed look he had now. As he was thinking this, Superman approached closer, pheromones right in Batman's face, and leaned against the computer desk.

"Come on, B. It'll be fun. I know you like sparring against me or Diana since we are the closest matches to your fighting skills."

"I _can't_ , Clark", Bruce hissed, glaring at the man. Bruce could taste the pheromones on his tongue due to the man's proximity. He turned away and closed his eyes for a moment. Being this close to his heat made his body start to go haywire when in the presence of an Alpha. He could feel his body temperature rising, reacting to Alpha pheromones, and he knew he would go into heat in the next few hours.

 _Damn Alpha_ , Bruce thought. Bruce then logged out of the computer and headed out of the room, intending to get back to the manor before he would get any closer to his heat. As he walked away, he heard Superman following him. _Damn Alpha,_ Bruce thought again, irritably, _Why can't he ever take the hint and just leave me alone?_

"Okay, to tell you the truth I just need to talk to you. Can I come over really quick? I promise it won't take long."

Just as Batman whirled around to growl at his friend in irritation, the Watchtower alarms went off. "Batman, Superman, there is a crisis in Metropolis. Parasite is attacking downtown and you two are the only available members right now. Everyone else is evacuating a flood zone", J'onn contacted them through their Justice League communicators.

"Copy that, J'onn. We are on our way." Superman began to fly towards the teleporters, Batman trailing him. _This is stupid. I should NOT be going into a fight right now. Dammit!_ Bruce thought, rushing towards the fight.


	3. Benefit Us Both

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter three! It's definitely longer than chapter two so I hope you guys like it! Chapter four is on its way!

They had just finished tying up Parasite when Batman took off towards his jet, suddenly. Superman looked at him in confusion and called out, "Batman! What's wrong?"

"I need to go. Now."

Bruce's tone left no room for argument, but Clark didn't like the look on his friend's face. He was tense, even more tense than usual, and his hands were shaking. In all the time he had known the man, Clark had never seen Bruce appear anything but calm and collected, even when Clark knew he wasn't.

"Wait! Where are you going? Is something wrong?" Clark asked as he grabbed Bruce's arm to stop him. That's when he felt it, even through the thick body armor. The man was burning up. Not good. Clark took a quick sniff of the air, hoping his suspicions were wrong when he smelt it. Omega pheromones were beginning to come from Bruce. It was a little too soon for regular humans to smell it, but it wouldn't be long. _Damn stubborn man! He should have told me his heat was coming when we were in the Watchtower! He'll never make it back to the cave fast enough in his jet!_ Clark thought frantically as Bruce ripped his arm away and turned to head towards his jet once more.

Superman then quickly scooped up his friend and raced towards Gotham. At his speed, he would just make it to the manor once Bruce went completely into heat. Bruce struggled in Clark's grasp and glared at him.

"Clark, you idiot, what are you doing?! Put me down!"

"I know you are going into heat, Bruce. I could smell and feel the signs. You weren't going to make it back to Gotham fast enough in the jet. Contact Dick to go pick it up. Why didn't you tell me you were going into heat at the Watchtower? You shouldn't have been fighting Parasite!"

"You don't think I don't know that, Clark? But what else was I supposed to do? Leave you to fight him alone? I didn't tell you because it's none of your damn business! But if you don't get me to the manor NOW, you are going to make matters a lot worse!"

Clark knew the truth in Bruce's words. He hadn't reapplied scent masks earlier, so his pheromones could probably be smelt by the Omega. On top of that, he could feel his body begin to go into rut at Bruce's intoxicating smell. He had maybe five minutes until he went fully into rut. If he was anywhere near Bruce, he didn't think he'd be able to stop himself from doing something. Most Omegas he knew he could. But this was Bruce. The man he had been falling for practically since they met. Control was going to be a whole lot harder than usual. With that thought, Clark made sure to push himself as fast as he could go without hurting Bruce.

Just as he reached Gotham city limits, Bruce began to curl into himself, groaning in pain. The man clenched his fist and Clark could hear him breathing through his mouth, doing his best to ignore Clark's scent. At the same time, Clark could feel himself getting hard, and his thoughts started getting a little foggy. _I'm not going to make it._ Clark thought as the manor came into view.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce could feel the cramps starting and his whole body felt like it was on fire. The alpha holding him smelled so _delicious_. His thoughts were starting to get foggy, thinking about how nice it would be if Clark took him right then and there, when he realized Clark's breathing was coming a little harder than usual, and he wasn't breathing through his nose, much the same as Bruce. _Clark is going into rut._ Bruce thought a little deliriously.

Usually Bruce shied away from the thought of taking a partner while in heat. He couldn't trust himself to keep his secret, nor could he trust anyone enough to virtually take care of him while he was... incapacitated. But at that moment, something changed his mind. _Clark knows my secret and I trust him with my life._ Bruce thought. He knew his heat and Clark's amazing, tantalizing Alpha smell could very well be affecting his thoughts but he couldn't help it. He had wanted this man for a long time.

They landed on his balcony and before Clark could take off, and before Bruce could stop himself, Bruce grabbed the man's arm. "Stay."

Clark stared at him a moment, eyes wide with shock. "Bruce, you don't know what you're saying. You're in heat-"

"And I'm lucid enough to know you are going into rut. Maybe we could help each other out. Me with my heat, you with your rut. It's not just my heat talking, Clark. This will benefit us both and you know it."

Clark stared at him for a moment, both desire and indecision flashing through his eyes. Bruce could tell the man didn't want to take advantage of him so he was hesitant to give in, knowing Bruce could very well be delirious already.

Then Bruce saw desire win the war in Clark's eyes and Bruce practically tackled him in lust. As the remains of lucidity began to wash away with his heat, Bruce thought one word before blacking out: _Finally._


	4. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, guys!

Clark lay naked on Bruce’s bed, with Bruce snuggled up nicely to his side still asleep, staring up at the ceiling. What have I done? Clark thought.

This wasn’t the first time he had thought this either. For the past seven days, Clark had been helping Bruce with his heat, but the first time Bruce had passed out, Clark had finally come down from his first rut. That was the first moment of lucidity he had, so he thought about the decision he had made that night. He had seen the longing in Bruce’s face, more than just the desire, when he had tried to convince Clark to stay. Not wanting to take advantage of his friend, Clark had been conflicted but something almost… innocent in Bruce’s eyes made him stay. Now, feeling Bruce’s temperature dropping back to normal level, showing the heat was over, Clark was afraid Bruce had not been lucid enough to make that decision, and he had just taken advantage of the person that meant the most to him in the world. Even though he had been in rut, and not thinking too clearly, he wouldn’t use that as an excuse. He had enough control still to leave. But he didn’t. God, what have I done? Clark thought again.

That’s when he felt Bruce shift and groan in his sleep. He was finally waking up. The man rolled onto his back and yawned as he stretched out, not unlike a cat. Despite everything that happened during the heat, Clark couldn’t help but stare at Bruce. He admired the perfectly built muscles with multiple scars that marred the pale skin, only to make Bruce look even more attractive. Clark took a gulp as Bruce turned his piercing cobalt blue eyes towards him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Consciousness began to pull at Bruce’s mind, and he couldn’t help but groan. He could feel the soreness in his body when he shifted. That’s when bits and pieces came back to him. He had convinced Clark to stay for his heat. Not really sure how he felt about that, he turned onto his back and yawned, which made him realize Clark was still here. Of course he’s still here. He is too much of a boy scout to treat this like a one-night stand, Bruce thought.

Blinking the sleep away, Bruce then turned to face Clark, who was nervously staring at him. Not really caring to know why Clark was nervous without some coffee in him, and especially not really wanting to confront the obvious, Bruce pulled his gaze away and sat up. He had just swung his legs over the edge of the bed, intending to get up and into the shower, when he heard Clark.

“Wait, we need to talk.”

“Not without a shower and coffee we don’t”, Bruce smoothly replied. He was all for procrastinating this for as long as possible. He was about to continue to the shower when Clark’s hand went to his shoulder, preventing him from escaping.

“Bruce–”

“What, Clark?”

“I just… This can’t wait. Please.”

Sighing, Bruce moved to sit back against the bed’s headboard and crossed his arms across his chest as he waited for Clark to continue.

The man looked nervous again as he took a deep breath before saying, “Bruce, I need to know for sure. Were you lucid enough to make that decision that night?”

Bruce couldn’t help but snort at this before he replied, “Really, boy scout? That’s what you are worried about? Consent? I told you I was lucid enough. If anything, I should be the one who is worried over consent.”

“What? Why?”

“You were beginning your rut, Clark. That means you were just about as delirious as I was, if not more so,” he rolled his eyes.

“No, I promise I was lucid enough.”

“What made you stay, then?”

Clark blushed before he told him, “You did.”

Bruce froze. That was definitely not the answer he was expecting. Bruce stared at Clark, not really knowing how to respond to the man in front of him. Clark fidgeted for a minute, and opened his mouth to speak. However, Bruce interrupted him before he could, once again heading towards the bathroom. This is definitely a conversation I am ready to have without coffee, Bruce thought.

Bruce heard Clark sigh, causing him to pause in the doorway in the bathroom. He knew Clark wasn’t going to be satisfied with the conversation ending like this.

“We will continue this after a shower and coffee”, Bruce told Clark without looking at him. However, as he slipped into the bathroom, he saw a small smile of what looked like satisfaction on the man’s face.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour later, both Bruce and Clark had showered, and they were downstairs at the kitchen counter, coffee in front of them. Bruce was already on his second cup, while Clark was savoring his first. Deciding Bruce had had enough coffee for them to continue their conversation, Clark turned to Bruce.

“Why did you want me to stay?”

Clark saw something flash in the man’s eyes right before he replied, without hesitation, “I was going into heat, Clark. You were an Alpha and in front of me, so I decided might as well take advantage of the situation.”

Clark slightly narrowed his eyes at the man’s answer. “You’ve had all the chances in the world to take an Alpha into your bed for your heat. What’s the real reason, Bruce?”

This caused the man to sigh softly, only audible to Clark because of his super hearing. “Fine. I trust you, Clark. Is that what you want to hear? You already know that I’m Batman and I knew you wouldn’t do something to break my trust. That’s why I chose you of all of those other ‘chances’.”

Clark smiled, happy to hear that Bruce trusted him so completely.

“Stop grinning like an idiot, Clark. You know I trust you.”

“It’s one thing to know it, and a whole other thing to hear you say it out loud, Bruce.”

Bruce rolled his eye, taking another sip of his coffee. Clark waited for the man to finish sipping his coffee before asking, “Now what?”

“Now nothing. You simply helped me through my heat, and I helped you through your way. Business as usual, Clark”, Bruce said with no room for argument in his tone.

“Business as usual?” Clark asked Bruce dumbly. He knew Bruce probably wouldn’t want to make a big deal out of what they’d done, but Clark wasn’t sure he could just continue as if nothing happened.

“Yes, Clark. It happened. That’s the end of it.”

Clark looked at Bruce’s face, not a single hint of willingness to be swayed away from his decision. Looking into the man’s blue eyes, Clark figured he’d rather pretend nothing had happened than being avoided like he knew Bruce would do if prompted.

Resignation slightly seeping into his voice, he told Bruce, “Okay. See you at the next Justice League meeting, Bruce.”

As Clark sped away, without looking back, heading to Metropolis. He wasn’t sure what he expected to come out of this situation, but it hurt Clark that Bruce just wanted to forget about their time together. Then again, Bruce probably didn’t remember most of it anyways. Clark wasn’t really sure why this hurt him so much. It’s not like this happened while they were both clear-headed. However, Clark knew he would abide by Bruce’s wishes anyways, not wanting to lose his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a little angst begins...  
> Hope you all enjoyed! It took a little longer than I thought because I wrote more for this chapter than I had originally been planning to. Chapter five is in the works and should be out within the next week :)


	5. Business as Usual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry for the wait guys! Things got busy (and still kind of are) so just be patient with me and I promise I will keep updating as much as I can as soon as I can. Enjoy!

A week later, Wonder Woman kept glancing between Batman and Superman. Granted, Bruce isn’t surprised; the two hadn’t sat next to each other during the meeting like usual. Instead, Clark was sitting with Diana on his right and J’onn on his left, forcing Bruce to sit with Diana on his left and Barry on his right. Usually, Clark sits with Diana on his left and Bruce on his right. The League continued their meeting like normal, although Batman knew the entire room could feel the tension between the two of them. Bruce had expected this to happen after he had told Clark nothing was going to change between them. Even expecting this, he couldn’t help the pang in his chest.

 _This was your idea, get over it_ , he thought.

Unable to stop himself, Bruce glanced at Clark, grateful that nobody would be able to tell behind the white lenses of the cowl. The man was seemingly relaxed in his chair; however, his thumb was tapping against his thigh as if he couldn’t wait to leave. Pulling his eyes back to Hal, who was currently speaking, Bruce knew that Clark wouldn’t be able to act as if the heat never happened.

“If no one else has anything else to say, I think we can call this meeting to an end”, J’onn spoke up once the conversation ended.

Bruce stood quickly and stalked out of the room, heading towards zeta tubes so that he could get back to Gotham. However, he had just barely gotten halfway to the zeta beams when Diana caught up with him.

Walking next to him, she asked, “What is going on between you and Kal?”

“Why don’t you ask him?” Bruce answered her without hesitation. Of course, it would be Diana to confront him.

“I already did, and he wouldn’t tell me.”

Bruce continued walking towards his destination without responding.

“Bruce – ”

“Leave it alone, Diana”, he responded a little sharply, just as he reached the zeta tubes.

Bruce could feel her watching as he set the coordinates for Gotham, and beamed down to the Batcave. As he saw the familiar surroundings, Bruce sighed, shoulders slouching slightly as he pushed off his cowl to rub his face. Although he didn’t want to admit it, Bruce missed Clark. Ever since the man had left the manor that morning, Clark hadn’t been avoiding him, but he didn’t go looking for his company anymore. As annoyed as he had pretended to be whenever Clark had come around, Bruce actually liked the company most days.

 _It’s been a week, and you brought this on yourself. You had your chance to tell him how you really feel and didn’t. Move on already_ , Bruce told himself. Standing up straight and pulling the cowl back on, Bruce got ready for patrol.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When J’onn concluded the meeting, Superman watched as Batman left quickly. Just as he was going to stand up to leave the room himself, Diana put a hand on his arm, causing him to look at her questioningly.

“Kal, did something happen between you and Bruce?”

“No, everything is fine, Diana”, he tried to say as convincingly as possible.

“Kal. I think everybody at the meeting could tell something is going on.”

Clark looked down at his hands. He knew Diana already knew about his feelings for Bruce, but he couldn’t betray the man’s trust.

“Kal – ”

“Diana. Please just let it go”, Clark brought his gaze back up to her face.

She watched him for a moment before nodding and leaving the room. Clark listened to her leave, before he sighed and slumped forward, elbows on his knees and face in his hands, now that everyone had cleared the room. He knew it was going to be hard to act like everything was normal between the two of them, but sitting in the same room together without thinking about everything that happened during Bruce’s heat was damn near impossible. Especially since before all of this happened, Clark had been ready to admit his feelings for the man and had planned to before the two of them got called away to fight Parasite in Metropolis.

 _Obviously, he doesn’t have the same feelings, Clark. Accept it and move on. If you don’t you’re going to lose your best friend completely_ , Clark thought to himself. He sighed one more time before standing to leave the room and head down to Earth, wherever he was needed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of days later, Batman was on monitor duty with fifteen minutes left of his shift. He stifled a yawn as he watched the screens for criminal activity and simultaneously worked on a recent case that Gordon asked for him to look into. As he was blinking the tiredness out of his eyes, Batman heard the door behind him slide open and frowned slightly as he glanced at the time before going back to work.

“What are you doing here, Superman?” Batman asked without drawing his attention away from the case.

The man didn’t respond as he approached and held out a cup of coffee. Bruce looked at the coffee being offered before looking at the man who was offering it. Clark had a slightly nervous look on his face and Bruce understood that the gesture was a peace offering. He easily took the cup from the man’s hands and took a sip; it was exactly how he liked it, just like every other time Clark had showed up to his shift fifteen minutes early. Bruce began to nurse the cup of coffee as he continued to work on the case in front of him.

“What case are you working on this time, Bruce?” Clark asked as he sat down next to him, nursing his own cup and looking at the screen in front of him. Bruce inwardly smirked and set his cup of coffee down.

 _Maybe things could go back to business as usual_ , he thought as he talked to the man about the case. However, Bruce couldn't figure out if it was relief or hurt he felt about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all those angst-lovers, don't worry this isn't the end! This chapter wasn't my best but I hope everybody enjoyed it anyways!


End file.
